A thousand of days
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Recueil de textes - Regret : Grey et Erza passe un moment seuls avant la bataille décisive... Tant pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le regret reste vraiment douloureux.
1. Nuit Etoilée

Bonjour à tous,

Nouveau recueil d' OS. J'ai bouclé foule sentimentale que j'avais commencé il y a fort longtemps et j'avais envie de neuf !

Ce recueil risque de contenir principalement des couples "week" des semaines anglaises de 2015 ou 2016 ou même sur des "days" de personnages, etc.

J'essaye de trouver l'inspiration grâce à ça. J'aimerais retrouvé mon imagination et mon écriture d'antan, c'est difficile !

Je commence avec un one-shot pour la LucyxLaxus Week qui se dérole en ce moment, du 20 au 26 janvier 2016. Si ça vous intéresse, les thèmes sont:

 **Day 1:** Aquarius, **Day 2:** Devilish, **Day 3:** Dream, **Day 4:** Sparks, **Day 5:** Manga, **Day 6:** Games, **Day 7:** Prey

J'ai pris celui d'Aquarius qui me tentait pas mal.

Bonne lecture,

Pensez à me laisser un message !

 **XXX**

 **Nuit étoilée**

 _(Léger) Lucy x Laxus_

 **XXX**

Les étoiles brillaient d'une lumière douce. Lucy les observait, allongée dans l'herbe verte et fraiche près d'un grand pommier. Malgré la fraicheur de cette nuit paisible, elle se sentait bien comme à l'abri de n'importe quel souci. D'ici, elle pouvait se recueillir tranquillement sans qu'un certain garçon et son chat bleu ne viennent perturber ce calme ambiant.

 _Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?_

La réponse était simple : elle avait perdu sa toute première amie. Aquarius était partie loin d'elle et de ses caprices d'enfant fragile. Non, pas par choix mais par sacrifice, celui de sauver ses amis et la magie de tout un royaume. Elle ne regrettait pas – ou peut-être que si ; mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, la jeune fille retrouvera cette amie si précieuse. Lucy en avait fait le serment…

Mais avant d'y arriver, elle avait besoin de calmer les maux de son cœur et n'avait absolument pas l'envie de partager sa douleur avec les autres membres de Fairy Tail – du moins, pas toute suite.

Des pas – plutôt lourds - bruissant l'herbe aux alentours éveillèrent sa curiosité. Son cœur se mit à cogner fort contre sa poitrine… Natsu l'aurait-il retrouvé ? Non. Si cela avait été le cas, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or aurait déjà entendu le son de sa voix inquiète. Elle en avait eu envie, un léger instant. Le jeune homme tout feu tout flamme était important pour elle et parfois, elle aimerait qu'il soit plus attentif à ce qu'elle ressent. C'était sûrement une demande égoïste de sa part mais l'assumait pleinement. Cependant, ce n'était pas les yeux verts améthyste de Natsu qu'elle croisa à ce moment-là mais une paire de prunelles vertes orageuses, se reflétant parfaitement au clair de lune.

Se relevant légèrement pour mieux voir, quelque chose de passablement épais, doux et sentant l'eau de Cologne lui tomba sur la tête. D'un geste vif, elle agrippa ce qui ressemblait à manteau et l'enleva pour montrer la moue d'une enfant sceptique face à cet intrus étrangement insolent.

« Tu comptais mourir de froid ? » Lâcha la voix grave et provocante de Laxus. Parce que oui, c'était bien lui du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre du pommier.

« Euh… Non. Qu'est-ce que… » Balbutia Lucy. Ses pommettes rouges se brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Le grand blond esquissa un léger sourire qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune constellationniste. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu… Tiens, tu vas attraper froid ! »

« Idiote. » Toujours embarrassée, elle se pinça les lèvres de mécontentement. « C'est qu'un accessoire. Je ne crains pas le froid. » Dit-il, avec une confiance imperturbable. « C'est l'un des avantages à être un Dragon Slayer. Cet idiot de Natsu ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'or attaché en queue de cheval fronça les sourcils. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais vu son meilleur ami mourir de froid, ni même Gajeel d'ailleurs. Peut-être Wendy ? Mais elle n'en était pas si sûre.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un idiot. » Rétorqua-t-elle, légèrement contrariée de ne pas s'en être rendue compte toute seule tandis qu'elle entourait timidement ses épaules de la chaleur du fameux manteau sombre.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? »

Lucy détourna le regard. « Surement chez moi ! J'imagine qu'il doit surement ronfler sur mon lit pendant qu'Happy mange mes provisions… Il n'est pas toujours avec moi, tu sais. » Rajouta-t-elle, comme pour se justifier.

« Hum… » Fit énigmatiquement cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas tellement au final. « Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Lucy leva la tête vers lui, étonnée et Laxus continua, les yeux braqués vers les étoiles dans ce ciel noir. « Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis mon retour à Fairy Tail… Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Et elle ne le savait pas aussi bavard. « J'avais besoin de prendre l'air… » Dit-elle, simplement.

« C'est pas vraiment ton genre. »

« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi mon genre ? » Fit la jolie blonde, interloquée par l'intérêt soudain qu'il lui portait.

Laxus lui jeta un regard impassible. « On sait tous que tu traverse une mauvaise passe, Lucy. » Dit-il avec un certain réconfort dans sa grosse voix. « Tu nous as tous sauvé au détriment d'une de tes clés d'or. Tout le monde a remarqué ton attitude solitaire et on s'inquiète tous, tu sais. »

« Même toi ? »

L'air habituellement courroucée du petit-fils de Makarov parut s'estomper un instant lorsqu'il entendit cette question surprenante.

« J'ai l'air de m'inquiéter ? »

Lucy laissa échapper un petit rire timide. « C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

Laxus reprit son air « normal » en détournant son regard vert mais son petit sourire n'échappa pas à la fille à clés dorées.

« Merci Laxus. » Chuchota-t-elle, en resserrant le manteau brun aux extrémités en fourrure autour des épaules. « Grâce à toi, je vais beaucoup mieux, maintenant. »

Le grand mage de foudre garda son air relâché et tous les deux restèrent ainsi, observant le ciel étoilé dans un silence que chacun apprécia à sa manière. La présence imposante et singulière de Laxus avait soulagé le cœur lourd de Lucy et savoir qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur sa famille était un précieux don du ciel qu'elle chérirait toute sa vie.

Même si on perdait une amie précieuse, un autre sera là pour la consoler le temps d'une nuit étoilée. Ou peut-être plus.

 **XXX**

Une petite review ? ;)

Merci,

bientôt


	2. Regret

Coucou tout le monde, merci pour ta review DemonOfHells j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce texte !

Je voulais faire un des thèmes de la GreyxErza Week 2015 mais rien ne correspond à ce que j'ai écris mdr.

C'est donc un petit texte sur ces deux là que j'aime beaucoup !

J'espère que vous aimerez aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Regret x Greyza**

* * *

« Lorsque tout sera terminé, je donnerais une réponse à Juvia. »

Les yeux sombres de Grey étaient posés sur cette femme qu'il avait toujours admirée – mais crainte aussi. Elle croisa son regard déterminé quelques secondes avant de regarder le lointain horizon – le ciel était dégagé et cette couleur rose se marier divinement bien avec ses cheveux écarlates. Elle soupira discrètement : demain était le jour où ils reprendraient Halcyon des mains féroces de leurs ennemis.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, Erza ? » Demanda la voix grave et nonchalante de son ami d'enfance devant son silence improbable.

Demain était incertain en ces temps de guerre. Alors que voulait-elle vraiment à présent ?

Revoir Gerard ? Non. Le temps passait loin de Fairy Tail avait révélé une chose : Elle aimait Gerard mais comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il était important pour elle quoiqu'il arrive et son cœur battrait toujours pour lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Là, présentement, ce qu'elle voulait été égoïste et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais…

« Grey… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce – tellement douce que le jeune homme était toute ouïe. « Si Juvia n'était jamais rentrée dans nos vies… A qui donnerais-tu ta réponse ? »

Le visage habituellement froid du beau jeune homme brun se défigea quelques instants devant cette question plus que déroutante mais l'expression d'Erza à ce moment-là l'était encore plus. La jolie rousse habituellement sévère à l'armure impénétrable semblait si vulnérable… Que le fils de Silver et Mika Fullbuster sentit cette chaleur remuer son estomac. Titania était belle, bien plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée que sa réponse lui parut d'une évidence surprenante – pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ?

Grey s'avança machinalement vers son amie et ouvrit la bouche – mais une main douce l'empêcha de s'exprimer clairement. Abasourdi, il ne protesta pas et se contenta de plonger dans le sourire bienveillant d'Erza.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire. » Déclara-t-elle, cachant un mal être évident. « Tu es amoureux de Juvia et tout le monde le sait. »

Le mage de glace voulut protester mais ce n'était pas la main de la rousse qui l'en empêcha puisqu'elle l'avait gentiment retiré, c'était sa propre bouche la coupable ! Aucun son n'en sortit et il ne sut lui-même pourquoi. De la magie ? Non. On aurait dit que les mots d'Erza avaient réveillé une lourde réalité…

« Tu as raison. » Dit-il avec une culpabilité qui fendit douloureusement le cœur d'Erza. « Mais si elle n'avait pas été là, je… »

« Je sais. » Avait-elle coupé court avec ce masque en forme de sourire. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue fraiche. « Merci Grey. »

Puis silencieusement, la jeune femme le dépassa et alla retrouver le reste de leur équipe qui n'allait pas tardé à se réveiller. Grey resta là quelques instants à observer les dernières étoiles qui s'en allaient se coucher – tout en luttant tant bien que mal contre son deuxième ennemi juré : le regret.

 _Je t'aime aussi, Erza._

* * *

 _Le premier ennemi de Grey je vous laisse vous en rappeler !_

 _Le moment choisi est tiré du dernier scan. D'ailleurs, on se rapproche un peu trop de la fin du manga... snif._

 _Si vous avez un couple à me proposer avec un thème aussi, n'hésitez pas !_

 _Bonne journée. A bientôt !_


End file.
